Confession of Alfred F Jones
by chidoriamane
Summary: A letter that reveals America's real intention. USUK


Confession of Alfred F. Jones

Summary: A letter that reveals America's real intention. USUK

* * *

_To whomever is reading this piece of paper, be honored that you have stumbled upon a top secret document that not even Pentagon or CIA has ever heard of. Bear in mind that this may alter the course of history. For this is the greatest confession of the United States of America._

I once had a caretaker whom I deeply loved and trusted with my life (I still do and forever will). He was a father, a brother, and a best friend. He was my confidant. He had taught me the ways of life – culture, language, writing, tasteless food, amongst other matter. He had been my everything.

Since childhood, I had desperately craved for his affection – eating his so-called good scones and sipping his bland tea without complain. I did all I could in my state to win his approval – I did all I was told without question. I was really happy every time he flashed me his genuine smile – not those fake and business smiles he displayed as a front. I felt blessedly lucky that I was the only one he treated with great care. I could tell I was special to him and he was very, super special to me (still is). I decided from the start to treasure him for eternity.

However, as I grew older and bigger, his treatment changed. I was suddenly restricted. My freedom had lost its essence. First was the Stamp Act crisis in 1765 – I was taxed for legal documents, commercial contracts, licenses, and publications. This was swiftly followed by Townshend Acts – I was presented with more taxes. There was also that Boston Massacre and Tea Act. Moreover, black slavery in the south had become prominent. My people suffered injustice and exploitation.

I grew weary as years gone by. I became afraid. Not of him, but of my people. I never wanted for them to hate him. I never wanted for him to be hated. In spite of this, he seemed to ignore my people – purposely turning blind eyes at their growing resentment – as he continued to look at me the same way he did from the start, his precious little brother…

Taking matters at hand, I finally made a decision. I took up my sword and gun, and I rebelled. I wounded him. But this was the only way. For word – my words – could no longer reach him. Nevertheless, he needed to open his eyes and see for himself that I was no longer the little runt who needed protection. He must realize that.

So there broke a war – the two of us in opposite sides. I knew that he was hurting as much as I did. But I couldn't give up at that moment. Because if I did, if my resolve had been weak, then nothing would have changed. I'd be forever his little brother in his eyes, living in his shadows. I didn't want that. I aspired to be his equal, to stand beside him.

And so under the murky sky, we both stood there – his musket at gunpoint in front of me. I was prepared to die and I was already regretting that I could no longer spend the same old peaceful days with him. I sincerely thought that there could have been a better ending for us…

Then he suddenly dropped to his knees on the muddy ground, his weapon discarded beside his hunched figure. He was crying. I knew he was despite the rain camouflaging his tears. Because his voice trembled in despair when he rasped, "There's no way I could shoot you!"

Ah… my darling England, did you know how much I wanted to envelop you in my arms, to cradle you gently, and to whisper sweet-nothings to wash away your worries during that time? (You appeared so weak and vulnerable.) But I held back because it seemed that I had lost all right to do so.

Some years, decades have passed. I'm doing my best to amend our broken relationship. Of course I won't settle for the position of little brother anymore. I desire MORE. So England, you better prepare yourself. For this time, I'll be the one protecting you; caring and loving you without reservation.

Signed

Alfred F. Jones

* * *

Author's Note: I honestly thought that this would be longer. But I don't know what else to write so… Haha

Reviews are greatly appreciated! And thanks for reading :)


End file.
